The present invention is directed to a denture apparatus for removable dentures. In particular, the present invention is directed to a denture apparatus for removable dentures which will provide a force to urge the lower denture away from the upper denture to assist in retaining the dentures in position during eating. Additionally, the apparatus may be disengaged to eliminate the separation force during other times.
2. Prior Art
In various instances, prosthodontics dentistry calls for the replacement of teeth with removable dentures. This may be called for in various instances including periodontal disease, decay or injury.
Where a full denture is utilized, the base of the upper denture normally covers the palate. The lower denture may be horseshoe-shaped to leave room for the tongue. A full denture is supported by the underlying gum and bone tissues of the dental ridge.
A lower denture is less stable that an upper denture. Moreover, it is known that a full denture can stand only very limited chewing pressure. When a denture wearer is eating with the dentures in place, the lower plate has a tendency to be displaced or flip up when the wearer is biting in the front or on the sides.
At least one estimate is that full dentures can only withstand one-tenth the chewing pressure of natural teeth.
Various provisions have been made in the past to affix or connect the upper denture to the lower denture. Examples of such approaches in Liedberg (U.S. Pat. No. 2,252,935), Anderson (U.S. Pat. No. 1,761,902) and Elsas (U.S. Pat. No. 1,473,673).
Morris (U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,005) discloses a dental anchoring system having a pair of leaf springs affixed to one of the plates to exert an anchoring separation of the plates.
Nothing in the prior art suggests or discloses the use of coil spring mechanisms to tension an extending leg or legs in order to urge the dentures away from each other and assist in retaining proper positioning of the dentures during eating.
Moreover, nothing in the prior art suggests a denture apparatus which will assist in retaining the position of the dentures during eating, yet may be disabled during other periods.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a denture apparatus which will provide a force to retain the position of the dentures during eating yet may be disabled at other times.